


T is for Trade

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Heart Swap, Law is Too Gay For This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Every once in a while, Luffy has a good idea. Or, well, it's not agoodidea but it's romantic as hell and Law is so very weak for his boyfriend.





	T is for Trade

"It's too dangerous." Law shook his head.

"I don't care." Luffy frowned. "I don't care about the risks, Torao. I want to do this with you." Luffy's hands closed around his own perpetually cold ones, and Law had to look away from the younger captain's painfully earnest face. It wasn't even remotely safe. They were both pirates, captains, wanted men with crews who relied on them. Even ignoring the fact that they had different blood types, it was a terrible, terrible idea.

"I want to have you with me all the time." Luffy said softly, thumb running over the back of Law's knuckles. "You have a crew too, so you can't stay, but if we do this, then I'll have you with me all the time. Even when we're far apart." he looked up with a small, soft smile, and Law cursed internally.

The was a terrible idea, and he was going to go along with it because Luffy was super romantic when he wasn't even trying, and Law was so very gay. He sighed, and Luffy's face went from pleading to beaming. "I'm only doing this because your stupid face hurts to look at." he grumbled under his breath as he drew Kikoku. Luffy's laugh ran out over the sound of the blade, and Law had to fight the urge to laugh along.

"Nope, it's cuz you lo~ove me."

"Okay, nevermind." Law sheathed his sword, and Luffy squawked wordlessly. Law snorted at the sound, and a second later became aware that Luffy was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Torao made a joke!" Luffy beamed.

"I make plenty of jokes." Law grumbled. Just yesterday he'd gotten Nico-ya to laugh at something he said.

"Yeah, but this one was funny." Luffy sniggered. Law gave his fist a light coat of haki and slugged his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Pirate." Luffy grinned, absolutely unrepentant.

Law rolled his eyes, and drew his sword. "Room." he muttered, generating one big enough to hit himself and Luffy comfortably inside. He could feel his crew watching, and the Straw Hats too, so only once his own heart was removed from his chest did he turn his sword on Luffy. "Mes." he muttered for the second time, making tightly controlled gestures with his sword. Once they both held their hearts in their hands, he let the Room vanish. Luffy looked at the organ in his grip with naked wonder, then tilted his head up to give Law a blinding grin.

"Trade ya." he held out his heart without hesitation, and Law set Kikoku down to take it. He'd thought, somehow, that Luffy would be at least a little bit cautious with something so important. Evidently Luffy was as reckless in this, whatever this was, as he was in literally everything else.

"You're hopeless." he said, holding out his own heart. Luffy brought his palms together, and Law slowly lowered his heart into Luffy's hands. The organ caged in his fingers beat faster as he released his heart, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. The last time he'd handed his heart to someone it had been to Caesar Clown, whose fingers felt cold and wispy and made him shudder. Monet had poked it a few times with her icy feathers just to watch him shiver. Then Vergo had held it, and nearly crushed it, and that hadn't been fun for anybody involved. Smoker hadn't held his heart for long, but Law could still remember the almost-too-hot feeling of his uncomfortably insubstantial fingers. Using his heart as a bargaining chip had been nothing but discomfort and pain.

Luffy, though, was different. Luffy's palms were tough and calloused and solid, warm where they cupped around his heart with a determined carefulness that stole Law's breath in the best way possible. Luffy brought Law's heart close to his chest, and smiled at it like it was something to be treasured. It was a strange feeling, his heartbeat speeding up outside his body, but Luffy's fingers never tightened even to the point of mild discomfort.

"Hearts look weird." Luffy said, shattering the moment, and Law whacked him with his free hand.

"It's an organ, of course it looks weird." he turned Luffy's heart in his hands, and held it up to the hole in his chest. He wasn't actually sure what'd happen to the skin and muscle which filled in the hole on either side of the heart, but whatever happened it'd be educational. "Here." he reached out, and turned his heart in Luffy's hands. "Now you can put it in your chest."

Luffy nodded, and shoved Law's heart into the hole in his chest. A square of darker skin appeared where the hole had been, decorated with two curves of black ink where the hole in his chest cut through his tattoo. Law gasped quietly at the warmth all around his heart, the foreign pulse battering his own into submission, and slowly, carefully, inserted Luffy's heart into his own rib cage. He couldn't see the skin under his shirt, but he could feel scar tissue through the dark fabric. Scar tissue marking the damage Law hadn't been able to fix, back then. Luffy's heart beat faster in his chest, and Luffy's hands closed around his own.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise."

"And I'll take care of yours." Law smiled, leaning in to kiss Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't deny that this fic, as with much of my Law content, is heavily inspired by [Trell](http://trelldraws.tumblr.com). In this case specifically, the first pic from [here](http://trelldraws.tumblr.com/post/94224737144/). [Exchanging of the Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4317390) also played a role in inspiring me (and that whole series is adorable and hilarious, totally worth a read)


End file.
